<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>baby can you meet me tonight? (in detention) by mentally_unstable_emoji</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27472456">baby can you meet me tonight? (in detention)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mentally_unstable_emoji/pseuds/mentally_unstable_emoji'>mentally_unstable_emoji</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Heathers: The Musical - Murphy &amp; O'Keefe, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>:O, All the way down to the characters, Calypso Annabeth Piper and Rachel are all JD, Don't Judge, Drew is Chandler, Echo is Martha, F/F, Gretchen and Duke are evil and shadowed by the evil blondes, Hazel is Duke, I just realized Mean Girls is Heathers without the death, It's PJO but Heathers, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Like Reyna is Veronica, Multi, Only Drew dies, Percy Jackson but not...?, Percy and Jason are Ram and Kurt, Shameless Smut, Silena is McNamara, Smut, and Karen and McNamara aren't bad and are really just along for the ride, and she's alive, but I love her a lot so this is one of the only fics where she'll be mean, but by complete and total accident, but not super mean, duh - Freeform, just kinda rude, like Regina and Chandler are blonde and evil, like no cap it was an accident, ohmygod, they didn't mean to kill her, wow I'm slow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:08:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>827</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27472456</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mentally_unstable_emoji/pseuds/mentally_unstable_emoji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She had just wanted him to notice her. And when he did, she didn't care. What now? She's stuck with four rebellious teens in detention.</p><p>Or</p><p>Reyna wanted the wide-receiver, Percy Jackson, to notice her so she joined the Heathers. Where they even got that name, she's not sure. When Percy finally did realize her she realized she didn't like him, yada yada, standard Disney movie love triangles. Then, she meets Annabeth Chase, Piper McLean, Calypso Ogygia, and Rachel Elizabeth Dare and hangs out with them. You guys get the point, sorry for the crappy introduction but it's good.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Annabeth Chase/Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Calypso/Annabeth Chase/Rachel Elizabeth Dare/Piper McLean/Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Calypso/Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Jason Grace/Percy Jackson (mentioned), Piper McLean/Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Rachel Elizabeth Dare/Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>baby can you meet me tonight? (in detention)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Reyna groaned, sitting in a chair and grabbing one of the textbooks on the table. Propping it up to hide her phone, she turned it on and paused. There was a photo of her and her best friend Echo with their arms around each other's shoulders from maybe six months ago. In the picture Reyna had her waist-length chocolate locks in a messy, uneven version of a Katniss Everdeen braid. She wore a purple sweatshirt that was probably to big for her, bright colored tennis shorts, and ratty old sneakers. But she looked <em>happy</em>.</p><p>Giving herself a once over in the mirror on the other side of the detention room, Reyna bit her lip. She's not happy. She still wore the same long Katniss braid but it was more complicated and elegant, courtesy of Drew, of course. She wore a high-waisted royal blue skirt that fell to her mid-thigh and complimented her dark skin. Tucked under it was a long sleeve, black and white checkered sweater. She had on white knee high socks and royal blue booties, the same shade as her skirt, the undergarment set she wore, and the scrunchie in her hair.</p><p>Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, Reyna scanned the room. The teacher had left the second she walked in, they tended to do that, there was only her in the room. <em>Maybe I'm the only one with detention</em>. She thought to herself. Of course, at that moment the other students decided to walk in. Reyna recognized none of them but <em>damn </em>they were attractive.</p><p>The first and tallest one had deep tanned skin and princess blonde hair that fell to her shoulder in ringlets She looked like the typical California surfer girl, except her eyes. They were a startling grey but held intelligence and something almost... predatory. She wore simple black ripped jeans and a smart gray t-shirt but Reyna couldn't help but wonder what she did to get in detention.</p><p>The shortest girl had pale skin and chest-length cinnamon brown hair in a side braid, similar to Reyna's. Her eyes were a gorgeous honey brown, framed with long lashes. She had on an oversized white sweatshirt that fell to her mid-thigh and some shorts that were barely visible under it but she took that impossibly innocent look and made it look hotter than a bikini.</p><p>The brown girl (maybe Hualapai, Cherokee... Catawba?) literally made Reyna sweat. She had dark skin, and elbow-length deep brown hair. It was choppy, buzzed off slightly on the side, and had little braids and blue streaks in it. The girl twirled her feather around her finger and popped her gum. She looked like a stereotypical bad girl. Her leather shorts barely went past her butt and she had on a flowy dark green top. Well, she looked like a stereotypical bad girl... with a Hello Kitty charm dangling from her bag.</p><p>The last girl had pale skin but it was covered in so many freckles it looked a few shades darker. She had curly red hair that was cut into a fashionable bob, stopping at the base of her neck. She had bright green eyes and if Reyna didn't know any better she'd say Lily Evans just popped out of her book and appeared in front of her. But Reyna knew better. The redhead wore a simple green dress that matched her eyes. Only, it was covered in paint and so was her face and shoes and even her backpack.</p><p>The blonde locked eyes with Reyna and smirked. Reyna gulped as they talked with each other for a minute before walking over and sitting at her table. The blonde and brown girl sat on either side of Reyna and since it was only two people to a side, every spot of bare skin was touching. The redhead and short one sat on the other end of the table, the redhead's foot gently rubbing against her leg and the shorter girl playing with her hand under the table. Reyna's face grew hot and she scanned the room, hoping someone else would come in but nobody did.</p><p>"U-um," Reyna tried to get away from the girls before she exploded. "I'm Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano."</p><p>"Annabeth Chase." The blonde introduced, her eyes not leaving Reyna once. The way she spoke, and the way she held herself - she was used to authority.</p><p>"Piper McLean." The brown girl spoke, her voice smooth and soft.</p><p>"I'm Calypso Ogygia, I go by Callie, nice to meet you." The short one said brightly.</p><p>"I'm Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Red or Rae please." The redhead introduced.</p><p>"Nice to meet you." Reyna smiled.</p><p>"Hey, you wanna go to 7-Eleven?" Piper asked suddenly.</p><p>"Ooh, yeah!" Annabeth grinned. </p><p>"Yes!" Calypso nodded.</p><p>"Let's go!" Rachel laughed.</p><p>"W-Wait, what?" Reyna exclaimed. "No, we - we can't do that! We're in <em>detention </em>in case you never noticed. We're not supposed to leave."</p><p>"Ah, cheer up! Come on, let's go get a slushie." Piper smiled.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>